darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Witch doctor
The witch doctor is a keeper of magic and a figure of authority in his town. He is the current owner of the magic crystal amulet and is also in the possession of an amount of magic rattles. He is well-liked by his fellow townsmen, whom he sometimes gives a display of his power for their, and therefore his, amusement. Even when dealing with an antagonistic force, the witch doctor remains firm in his demands but cooperative in getting them met. He is voiced by Hal Rayle. Character Background The location of the town of the witch doctor is unknown, but it is situated in a jungle nearby a volcano. It is one of the witch doctor's jobs to keep the volcano in check, for which he makes use of the magic crystal amulet. This amulet is capable of giving life or granting control over any other object as long as its likeness is emulated in a clay statue. The witch doctor has a tendency to utter "bring life to that which has none" when he uses the amulet. He also owns two or more magic rattles that allow his to place or remove curses, such as the Curse of Eternal Bad Luck. Personality Despite being an intimidating figure due to all the power he possesses, the witch doctor is both a kind and a reasonable guy who finds more entertainment in an excited audience than in ruination. He only causes harm when diplomacy alone fails to keep his tools in the right hands, which is necessary to protect everyone else from their destructive potential. He is quick to trust people, believing them on their word and going along with their instructions. Appearance The witch doctor is a rotund swine of average height. His eyes are black and blue face paint is on the sides of them. He wears a hat in the shape of the upper half of a bird's head and a blue skirt held up with an animal print strap. Fiction Cartoon The witch doctor shows the magic crystal amulet's power to two fellow townsmen by creating a clay sculpture of the nearby volcano. He first activates it, then deactivates it. He is amused by their enthusiasm until out of nowhere Negaduck crashes the party and steals the amulet. The witch doctor and his companions give chase and due to Negaduck's manipulation mistake Darkwing Duck for the thief. Because Darkwing can't return the item and reacts hostile to the false accusation, the witch doctor puts the Curse of Eternal Bad Luck on him. After a demonstration, he gives Darkwing another chance to give him the amulet, but Launchpad comes to fetch his boss in the Thunderquack and the witch doctor loses sight of him. He and his companions manage to track their target to St. Canard, where they first find Negaduck using the amulet to bring a lion statue to life. Still unaware that he and Darkwing are two different people, they attack him. Negaduck runs past Darkwing, which makes his pursuers target the crimefighter instead. Darkwing hides in a dumpster to escape, after which the trio go after Negaduck again. Once more, they lose sight of either, and once more, they manage to refind Darkwing, discovering a way into Darkwing Tower on their own. The witch doctor demands his amulet back for the umpteenth time and points out Darkwing's streak of bad luck ever since he asked for it for the first time. Darkwing by now has figured out that Negaduck has framed him and explains the situation. The witch doctor believes him and agrees to undo the curse so Darkwing can go after the true thief. But Darkwing's bad luck strikes again as a fly makes him sneeze and knock over the witch doctor mid-uncursing. His magic rattle breaks and without it he can't do anything about the curse. Darkwing decides to go after Negaduck anyway and is successful against all odds. With the magic crystal amulet back in his hands, the witch doctor and his companions return home. Once back in the town, the witch doctor gets his spare magic rattle and makes videophone contact. He undoes the Curse of Eternal Bad Luck through the screen, as promised. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Civilians Category:Magicians Category:1992 characters Category:Cartoon characters